When Blue Meets Green
by SonicLover
Summary: My first crossover fic. Sonic and Link meet when trying to save their beloveds (?). Chap 2 up!
1. Who are you?

When Blue Meets Green  
  
Author's note: My first crossover fic. I like Sonic, but the Legend of Zelda comes a close second (you may know that second one if you've read Agent S) so I decided to combine the two when Sonic meets Link! Here we go...  
  
Remember when reviewing: Be honest, even if it means flaming. I can take whatever.  
  
Chapter 1: Who are you?!?!?  
  
Everything began in Foreman's Forest, where Sonic was cutting through the tree-lined trail. He was trying to find Amy, who had been taken to the forest.  
Meanwhile, elsewhere in the forest, Link was making his way through the dense maze of trees. He was looking for Princess Zelda, as she too was captured and taken to the area.  
Both heroes burst through the trees... and bumped right into each other! After getting up, Sonic and Link asked the same question at the same time: "Who are you?"  
Sonic was the first to explain himself. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm looking for a pink girl hedgehog named Amy with a red dress that has white trim. Have you seen her?"  
"I'm afraid not," Link replied. "My name is Link, and I'm looking for someone too. Have you seen a woman wearing a pink dress with a triangular pattern on it? Her name is Zelda."  
Hearing this, Sonic sighed. "Sorry, Link, but I haven't seen such a woman. Come on, let's go. Maybe the two females we're looking for are in the same place."  
As Sonic and Link began to continue, a mass of robots approached them. Sonic quickly revved up a Spin-Dash and blasted forward, scrapping half of the robots.  
"Duck, Sonic!" Link yelled as he charged up energy in his sword. As the rest of the robots gathered around the two, Link suddenly released the energy and spun around like crazy, destroying all the robots.  
"Nice going, Link," said Sonic as they high-fived each other. Then they approached a large building that was probably Robotnik's base. "Come on," Link called. "Amy and Zelda are probably in there."  
  
Okay, not much yet, but I promise more will come later. Review as you wish, and I'll come up with Chapter 2 later. Gotta go! 


	2. Teamwork

When Blue Meets Green  
  
Author's Note: I hope I haven't been forgotten by readers. It may be a possibility, though, so I'm writing another chapter. I had a good idea or two for this story, so I chose this one.  
  
Chapter 2: Teamwork  
  
As you may recall: Sonic the Hedgehog and Link had just bumped into each other in Foreman's Forest where they were trying to find two females, and had just shown each other their might by smashing a whole group of robots. Now they approach Robotnik's base.  
  
Slowly Sonic and Link entered Robotnik's base. At first it was rather dark, except for a glowing target on the wall. What that was for, Sonic had no idea.  
Link pulled out an archer's bow and an arrow. Sonic watched as Link aimed and fired the arrow at the target. It was a direct hit, and the lights came on.  
Looking around, Sonic spotted a door on the other end of the room. Both he and Link proceeded in, and found themselves overlooking a huge gap with a pillar on the other side.  
"If I could reach the top of that pillar," Sonic said, "I could knock it over and provide a bridge. But how could I get up there, I wonder?"  
Link just smiled and drew his sword. He then motioned for Sonic to jump. Confused, Sonic complied. Link then swung his sword like a baseball bat, knocking Sonic for a loop.  
The aim was a little low. Sonic smacked right into the highest part of the pillar, which promptly fell down. It struck the floor perfectly to work as a bridge.  
As for Sonic, he was thrown a few feet away. After he picked himself up, he and Link walked across the pillar to the other side of the gap, and entered the door there.  
The next room had three large buttons on the ground. Sonic grabbed a nearby crate and placed it on the first button, then stood on the second.  
Getting the idea, Link stood on the third. The door popped open, and Link and Sonic continued. "This fortress reminds me of one of those dungeons," Link commented.  
"Dungeons?" asked Sonic as they entered the next room. "What are you talking about?" "I'll explain later. Come on, we have work to do and not much time to do it in."  
In this room there was a plank resting on a barrel to make a seesaw of some kind. Above it was a lever that neither Sonic nor Link could reach, but Link had an idea.  
Link weighed more than Sonic did, so he motioned for Sonic to hop onto one end of the seesaw. He then climbed up a nearby ladder and jumped down onto the other end.  
The force launched Sonic clean into the air, whereupon he grabbed the lever and flipped it. This was all it took for the door to open, so both heroes stepped in.  
  
This is longer than Chapter 1 was, and has a little more content. More reviews, please! Bye! 


End file.
